pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Starshadow
dude, seriously, 5-3-5 on the death knight build? it's just not good.--Reason.decrystallized 07:35, 22 July 2008 (EDT) If you tried it, you'd see... This build got me legendary survivor because it works :we're all sick and tired of that line. i know how the game works, i know how the skills work, i know how the mob AI works, and i know how the hench AI works. based on that knowledge, i can clearly state that the build is bad. you overkill defense on a failed concept (60AL frontline)--maybe you got 1,337,000 XP without dying; gz if you did, but doing something useful (be it actual damage or utility) > wasting more than half your bar on defense and self-heals to stay alive. a sword-wielding necro with 9 mastery and one attack skill does crap for damage. AotL gives you half damage--whoop de do, now you take only slightly more damage than a warrior, but have half the health and a bit of healing. this is not worth enchantment dependence and blowing your elite. Blood renewal is an okay heal in some circumstances, but the touches suck outside of bomber/toucher gimmicks, and siphon is just bad.--Reason.decrystallized 09:36, 22 July 2008 (EDT) how do the touches suck? what warrior non elite skills would do 53 and 74 damage respectively to, say, a bladed aatxe or an abyssal? life siphon isn't that great, you're right, but unlike you said, the enemies upon whom I cast it don't die in two seconds - I like to cast it on one and kill another so I reap the full benefit. And about what you said about dragging a party of 8 down to 90% efficiency - outside of dungeons, like I said before, I run this with just Tahlkora (running protection prayers). I've never had a team be at less than 100% efficiency in a dungeon. These discussions though, have given me a couple ideas that I may implement. Oh, and I do take advantage of a glitch with Aura of the Lich, that's why it's useful - It cuts the sacrifice of demonic flesh to 10% (of the modified health total), blood renewal to 12.5% (where its usual sacrifice makes its use somewhat limited), and touch of agony to 5%, making them far more viable for heat-of-battle use. 71.246.251.238 09:57, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :um ... you do know that the bonus damage on warrior skills is armor-ignoring, right? and that they get armor penetration with attack skills? but really, try using this against a bladed aatxe and tell me how it goes. and, yes, i know how AotL works--cuts the percent sacrifice and heals whenever it would have ended, right? the comments you reference, while generally correct, were not made by me. but as to what he said, the fact that you win at pve while running it doesn't necessarily mean that it's good--7 henchmen really can kill 90%+ of NM mobs outside of elite areas.--Reason.decrystallized 10:09, 22 July 2008 (EDT) I only use one hero at a time, a protection monk. I've used this against bladed aatxe's and it works just fine; I think at the time I wasn't running whirlwind attack, I think I had wallow's bite because I didn't want to actually hit them. I'm aware that warrior attacks are armor ignoring, and have armor penetration - aside from Final Thrust, which one-handed weapon attack can do 74 damage all told? :Mighty Blow, Fierce Blow, Eviscerate, Cleave, DSlash etc etc. --84.24.206.123 11:01, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Non elite... one handed weapon attacks... as I said earlier... none of which are any of those Starshadow 11:03, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :So I missed one-hand. You never said non-elite. But then still: Barbarous Slice, Galrath Slash (adn equivalent), Gash, Savage Slash, Sun and Moon Slash, Executioner's Strike, Furious Axe, and many others I can't be arsed to name. It's not that hard to hit 70. --84.24.206.123 11:06, 22 July 2008 (EDT) i did, up above... barbarous slice won't do 74 damage even with 12 str and 12 swords. galrath slash might, savage slash no, sun an moon definitely not against a level 28.. the axe attack probably could, with an investment of 12 strength and 12 axe mastery and gash only gets it through deep wound : *ahem* There's more than just Strength, and normal people run 14 Sword / Axe Mastery. Conjures, Orders, Vamp, Barbs... --84.24.206.123 11:10, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::the fun thing about a warrior is that you can get more than 12 mastery and 12 strength, because you use runes. that said, power attack, Body Blow, counterattack, symbolic strike, and probably more--in fact nearly all of them if you run a conjure, or orders, or SoH. and you'll notice that all these skills have several things in common--none of them have aftercast, health sac, or cost 15 energy. also, plz sign your comments with four tildes, like this: ~~~~. and btw what do you mean "I only use one hero at a time"? just one hero and no one else in the party? i'd like to see that on a screenshot.--Reason.decrystallized 11:13, 22 July 2008 (EDT) I'll post a screenshot, sure, when i get a chance and figure out how. I normally run just a protection monk and this build for quests and NM missions. Otherwise I group with other players, where I build to suit but prefer this build. Conjures, SoH, Spirit's Strength (if rit primary) will of course get your damage over 74 with those skills. How many warriors do you see running orders? Not very many, with 17% sac, 10 (or 5 for the elite) cost and a 2sec cast time... In a group, sure with an orders necro, but one can hardly attribute that damage to the warrior. Either way, none of those attacks work if you're blind... and they don't heal you for 74 or cost nothing (touch of agony) And I'll choose whether or not to sign my own talk page Starshadow 11:28, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm fairly certain I can kill just about anything faster with a normal team than you can with just that one mediocre damage dealer and a Prot monk. Besides, it's more secure, which is what you want with Survivor, right? :No, you won't see Warriors with Orders. Most people are smart and use a team to kill quickly aand efficiently. The Orders damage is "attributed" to the Warrior, cause HE is damaging the monsters. Not the spell. Without the Warrior, Orders won't hurt, eh. :Draw Conditions works when your party's damage dealer is blind. And gw:Sight Beyond Sight is rather nice. :Basically, use a team to be better, faster, more secure and more efficient. --84.24.206.123 11:32, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Sure a team is more efficient, but i *like* playing with just a prot monk for easy stuff, I get more drops that way and it's just more fun. I meant that order of pain can't be attributed to the warrior because the damage doesn't come from his own skill bar. I'm not saying it isn't effective, and orders heros are great. It'd be like having a monk hero cast Vital Boon and you and then saying "Wow my warrior is so great, he has 1000 hp!" And I've already got r3 survivor so I can die as much as I like now... obviously for anything remotely challenging, I use a full team of 8 Starshadow 11:37, 22 July 2008 (EDT)